tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinji Matou (Fate/Prototype)
(Father) Sanae Matou (Mother) Sakura Matou (Sister) Vadim Ilyukhin Igorievna (Adoptive Father) Olga Petrovna Igorievna (Adoptive Mother) Tasha Petrovna Igorievna (Adoptive Sister) Yakov "Yasha" Ilyukhin Igorievna (Adoptive Brother) Viktoria "Vika" Petrovna Igorievna (Adoptive Sister) Yuliana Savielevich Ilyukivich Igorievna (Adoptive Sister) Leka Savelievich Ilyukhin Igorievna (Adopvtive Sister) Selinka Savelievich Ilyukhin Igorievna (Adoptive Sister) Yelisley Ilyukhin Igorievna (Adoptive Brother) Pavlinka Ilyukhin Igorievna (Adoptive Sister) Androniki Vitalievich Igorievna (Adoptive Brother) Lavrentiy Vitalievich Igorievna (Adoptive Brother) Kristina "Tina" Petrovna Igorievna (Adoptive Sister) Veronica "Vera" Petrovna Igorievna (Adoptive Sister) | education = Clock Tower, London | marital status = Single | command seal = | spirit = Caster | type = Fourth Magic |tblColour = #E0FFFF |textColour = #5F9EA0 }} is the Master of Caster in the Fourth Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Varga. He is a side character in the conflicts of the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War of Fate/Providence. Profile Background Shinji is the eldest child of Byakuya Matou and is the older half-brother of Sakura Matou and Shinya Matou. He never knew his mother, Sanae Matou. It was because the minute he was born in Fuyuki, he was sent to Vladivostok, the capital city of Bathuybia. Here, he was raised by the Igorievna royal family. At age 12, he was sent to bunk in London for his magus training by his adoptive parents. At this time, already eight of his adoptive siblings have been born. Alone, he excelled in London, topping every other student except for Rin Tohsaka. His outstanding brilliance would've earned him his place in the Great Tokyo Holy Grail War, however, due to circumstances, his biological younger brother, Shinya, was chosen instead. Shinji has no hard feelings as since there is still a chance at the conclusion of the war. Personality Unlike his , Prototype Shinji is a nice guy. He is also a very competent magus as well as having a healthy rivalry with Shirou Emiya, over primarily two topics: magecraft and girls. TBA Appearance Relationships ; ;Sakura Matou :Not knowing of his sister until she arrived in London for her education, Shinji was incredulous upon discovering he has a blood sibling. He is extremely protective of her and often gets into fights with Shirou when the latter tries to get cozy with her. ;Shinya Matou :His reaction upon meeting Shinya was the exact same as his meeting with Sakura: complete confusion. As a boy, Shinji did not do much to protect his brother, telling him that men need to be strong enough to protect themselves. ;Shirou Emiya :Shinji's first classmate, Shirou is an incompetent magus in Shinji's eyes due to him being only able to use Gradation Air and . However, Shinji is secretly jealous at Shirou's Time Alter skill as it is something that he can never obtain. Shirou is Shinji's eternal rival and nemesis as the former has a type of sister complex with the latter's biological sister. ;Rin Tohsaka :She is Shinji's crush. However, it is sadly unrequited. Rin doesn't give a care about Shinji and rubs salt in his wounds when she grows closer to Shirou. The final nail in the coffin was when the Tohsakas and Einzberns thought it nice to unite their families in Rin and Shirou. Their engagement was announced shortly before the start of the Great Tokyo War. Role Fate/Prototype Fate/Varga Abilities Elemental Magecraft Due to his Origin of , Shinji has an affinity to all basic elemntal magecrafts. TBA